finalstandtwofandomcom-20200215-history
Difficulties
Gamemodes are variants of the default game that affect how it plays. There are five main gamemode difficulties in Final Stand 2, ranging from Easy to Impossible. There is a sixth game mode, Career, that functions differently from the main five. Each difficulty modifies the stats of zombies, as well as the rewards, such as cash, XP, mods, etc. Some difficulties even alter certain perks, the day/night cycle, etc. Difficulties Easy "Designed For New Players" Easy is the easiest difficulty of the game Zombies are weaker too. It offers zombies with nerfed stats and lesser rewards. * Unlocked at Level 0 * Earn 75% XP and 25% less mods * Enemies: ** Deal 50% less damage ** Have 33.33% less health ** Move 10% slower ** Give 25% more cash Normal "The Original Final Stand 2 Experience" Normal is the default difficulty of the game, neither nerfing nor buffing the zombies and offering neither lesser nor greater rewards. * Unlocked at Level 1 * Normal XP gain and default mod drop rate * Default enemies Hard "For Those Who Want To Be Challenged" Hard is a more difficult version of the game, buffing both zombies and rewards. It also is the first difficulty to evolve uncommon and special zombies as well as remove enemy damage scaling and boss health penalties. Rewards in hard are good. * Unlocked at Level 15 * Earn 125% XP and 25% more mods * Enemies: ** Deal normal damage ** Have 50% more health ** Move at a normal rate ** Give 10% less cash * Uncommon and special zombies evolve to level two * Enemy damage scaling and boss health penalties are removed Nightmare "For Those Who Want To Cry" Nightmare is a very hard version the game that buffs the zombies to a very tough level and evolves special zombies even further. It also increases the spawn rate and maximum allotted number of zombies at any given time as well as limit the amount of active Piggy Bank perks in game at any given time to six. Rewards in Nightmare are great. * Unlocked at Level 30 * Earn 150% XP and 50% more mods * Enemies: ** Deal 50% more damage ** Have 100% more health ** Move 10% faster ** Give 10% less cash * Uncommon and special zombies evolve further to level three and have 25% more health * Enemy damage scaling and boss health penalties are removed * Increased zombie count and zombie spawn rate is cut in half * Special zombies appear sooner * Limit of six Piggy Banks per game Impossible "Your Final Stand" Impossible is the hardest difficulty of the game, buffing many of the aspects Nightmare buffs. Uncommon and special zombies are evolved to the maximum level, and spawn rates are again cut in half with an even higher maximum zombie limit. Impossible also allows special zombies to spawn very early and cuts the amount of active Piggy Banks at any given time to one. Impossible mode offers the greatest rewards of any difficulty. * Unlocked at Level 50 * Earn 175% XP and 75% more mods * Enemies: ** Deal 100% more damage ** Have 200% more health ** Move 25% faster ** Give 50% less cash * Uncommon and special zombies evolve even further to level four and have 50% more health * Enemy damage scaling and boss health penalties are removed * Further increased zombie count and zombie spawn rate is cut in fourth * Special zombies appear on rounds 1 and 2 * Limit of one Piggy Bank per game Career "A Casual Final Stand 2 Experience" Career mode is a game mode that acts very differently to other game modes, allowing the player to save their weapons and upgrades for use in other Career servers. Zombie stats scale every ten rounds, eventually surpassing the buffs granted to zombies through Impossible. The rewards earned also increase in value as the game progresses. The day and night cycle in Career is shortened to compensate for how Career works. * Unlocked at Level 0 * Earn from 75% to 175% XP and earn from 75% less to 175% more mods * Enemies: ** Deal from 67% less damage to 300% more damage ** Have from 50% less health to 200% more health ** Move from 10% slower to 25% faster ** Give from 125% more cash to 50% less cash * Weapons and upgrades save between games * Zombies increase in difficulty every ten nights * Daytime is 100% faster and night time is 67% faster * Increased weapon and upgrade costs * Donating is disabled * Several yellow perks are banned * Mod drop rate reduced by 33% Table statistics This table sums up extensive changes between game modes. Trivia * Career Mode was added to the game in the 3.2 Update on March 1st, 2019. It is the only known gamemode to be added in an update. __FORCETOC__ Category:Game mechanics